


Lost and Found

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki fell from the Bifrost, Thor spent countless years searching for his lost brother. The last place he expected to find him was in a run-down apartment on Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

### Notes:

 Inspired by [this post](http://aniorro.tumblr.com/post/50438402719/long-time-no-see) on tumblr.

 

Thor approached the building with trepidation. This was his last chance – after centuries of searching, following lead after lead that turned out to be for nought, if he was unsuccessful again it was surely a sign he should give up his quest.

He took a deep breath as he steeled himself to step forward. He had fought monsters even grown men had nightmares about, faced armies with nothing but Mjolnir at his side, yet his strength would not help him now. The thought that this could be another dead end struck more fear in his heart than thousands of the nine realms’ fiercest warriors ever could.

The green door felt a hundred miles away, Thor’s every step seeming to bring him no closer to that decaying wood, and as he looked down he realised his feet had barely moved. This was absurd. He pushed his fears aside to focus purely on putting one foot in front of the other, but before he could take a step he sensed movement ahead.

A shadow appeared behind the glass of the door, reaching to click a light on as the sound of a heavy lock scraping sounded in the quiet street. The door creaked open and Thor’s heart pounded before it stopped completely as the figure emerged.

Loki froze when he laid eyes on Thor standing before him. Thor didn’t quite know what to do himself. After so many disappointments, he had long ago lost hope he would ever find his brother, yet here he was. He looked different, his dark hair having grown longer and wild, though it was still unquestionably Loki. It had to be. The Norns would surely not be so cruel to dangle such hope in front of Thor only to snatch it away again.

“Loki?” Thor said weakly.

Loki moved forward, walking down the steps to stand in front of Thor. He had been changed by his experiences, Thor could see it in the pale eyes staring back at him, though whether by his fall from the Bifrost or merely by the centuries it was unclear.

“How did you find me?”

Thor shook his head in disbelief. He wanted to laugh, to cry, to run back to Odin’s side with Loki in hand screaming his triumph for all to hear, but instead he simply gazed at the brother he had thought lost to him forever.

“It’s you. It’s really you.”

“Yes.” He glanced up and down the empty street before closing a hand around Thor’s wrist. “Come inside.”

He led the way into a modest sitting room, barely lighter than the night outside, and sank down into a musty chair while Thor perched on the one opposite. They stared at each other in silence for long minutes, essays of words whirling through Thor’s mind without any finding their way to his tongue, until he finally forced himself to speak.

“Not a day has gone by since you fell that I have not searched for you,” he said. “Loki, what happened to you?”

Loki closed his eyes and turned away, pushing himself to his feet to stare out of the window. “That’s a discussion for another time,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Thor said nothing in response. He wanted to push the matter, but he was finally learning to respect Loki’s boundaries – the last thing he would wish is to drive Loki away by not holding his tongue. He got to his feet as a desperation settled over him, a fierce need to be near Loki and never let him go lest he lose him again, and he came to stand behind his brother. Loki tensed when Thor’s arms snaked their way around his waist, though he did not fight Thor’s hold.

“I have missed you more than I thought possible, Loki.”

“Thor, I–”

“Hush,” Thor said, bringing his head forward to rest his cheek against Loki’s. “Nothing else matters now I’ve found you.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to Loki’s cheek, and as Loki turned his head to look at Thor their lips brushed together, yet neither of them pulled away until Thor deepened the kiss.

“Thor…”

“Do you wish for me to stop?”

Loki regarded him for a moment, his gaze burning into Thor’s very soul, until he finally said, “no.”

They clung desperately to each other as they kissed again, hands tangling in each other’s hair and clutching at arms and backs, before Loki dragged Thor into the bedroom. They collapsed down onto the bed together, writhing against each other as their need grew more carnal.

Thor was on his back before he knew what was happening and Loki straddled him, rolling his hips against Thor’s in a way that left them both gasping. Thor needed more, and he was certain Loki felt the same. He reached out to shed Loki of his clothes, fumbling with his trousers while Loki unbuttoned his shirt far too slowly for Thor’s liking, but at the sight of lean, pale flesh Thor’s frustrations swiftly evaporated.

Once they were both undressed they resumed their kissing, though with even more intensity than their earlier clinches, their lips only breaking apart to let soft moans escape. Loki’s hand wrapped around both their hard lengths and they thrust helplessly, chasing the sensation as if they had never experienced such pleasure before. Things would never be the same between them after this, Thor knew, but the time to worry about that would come later. For now, he needed Loki, and Loki needed him, and if this was the only closeness that would suffice so be it.

Thor found his release with a cry of Loki’s name, his hands grasping tighter at Loki’s sides as he continued to rub against Thor until he reached his own end. He let out the most delicious moan Thor had ever heard and Thor seized his lips in another kiss at the sound of it, the pair settling into a tender embrace as their fatigue caught up with them.

Thor’s hands ran along Loki’s spine languidly, as much as he wanted to hold Loki tight, and Loki brushed his fingers across Thor’s cheek in return. They were sweaty and stained, still lying exposed to the cool air, yet the pair made no attempt to move, both too content to pull away from the other.

“Promise me you will never leave me again, Loki,” Thor said as he felt Loki begin to drift off beside him.

“I promise.”


End file.
